


Bitter? I'm not Bitter? Who's Bitter - Seteth, Probably

by MagicalMilly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And so he does, F/M, Silly, it's fine, let me laugh okay, mainly wanted claude to laugh at linhardt, not entirely canon, seteth is not amused, ship is mainly there just because of the support conversations needed to make this happen, spoilers for flayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: Linhardt doesn't understand why Seteth hates it when Lin talks about how he's descended from Cethleann.Claude is close enough to Flayn to see why that is hilarious.Flayn is tired of Seteth being Seteth.
Relationships: Flayn/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 27





	Bitter? I'm not Bitter? Who's Bitter - Seteth, Probably

“Claude, I require your assistance.”

Claude started as he looked up towards the voice, seeing Linhardt looking at him with an uncharacteristically intense stare. 

“How can I help you, Lin?” He tried to keep his calm demeanor as Linhardt continued to stare into his very soul, pretending to not be alarmed. 

Linhardt paused for a moment to consider his words and began again, “Well, as I said, I require your assistance. I am not as… well… I’m not as good at socializing as you.”

“Are you trying to ask someone out?” Claude leaned in, winking with the weight of his whole body.

Linhardt stepped back, “Oh, goodness, no! That would take up  _ way  _ too much time and energy!” He shook his head, “No, I just wish to understand a situation that occurred and need insight from one who is more aware.”

“Ahhh” Claude threw his hands behind his head, “You need me to give you a social analysis.”

“Exactly!” the scholar exclaimed, “Please, assist me!”

“Okay, okay!” Claude leaned back in his chair, “Sit with me and let’s talk this out.”

Linhardt carefully plopped himself into the nearest seat, after making sure it was free of the glitter that he knew Hilda was fond of using during strategy meetings. 

Once he saw that Linhardt was seated, Claude leaned forward with a nearly feral grin, “Now, tell me what you need help with.”

The healer sighed, “Why does Seteth hate me?”

Claude started back in his seat, all joking washed off in his quick surprise, “Wait, what? Seteth doesn’t hate you? He’s amazed by your healing!”

“But he won’t look at me! And, when he does… he just frowns the whole time!” 

Claude narrowed his eyes, “You do know that Seteth frowns, like, 84% of the time.”

“It isn’t his resting frown, or his I’m thinking frown!” Lin’s arms were in the air, “It’s a real frown!”

“Hmmmm. Anything you can think of that makes that possible?”

Linhardt froze for a moment to think back at when the anger towards him started. “I think… I think it started about when Flayn got that Secret Admirer note.”

Claude froze. “What?” he squawked out.

“He started frowning more, in general around then….” Linhardt mused, “But then he started directing it towards me when I brought up her Major Crest of Cethleann… and my Minor Crest of Cethleann… and how I know that I’ve had many women attempt courtship because they wanted to pass down my Cethleann Lineage.”

Claude continued to sputter.

“I mean, I think it  _ might  _ be because he doesn’t want to think about someone trying to court his little sister just for her Crest… but that is a high possibility and he needs to be aware of it.” Linhardt mused.

Claude stared blankly, “You… you brought up someone trying to marry Flayn… and lived?”

“Oh.. is that what I did wrong?” Linhardt blinked a few times.

“ _ And you brought up how you are descended from Cethleann? _ ” Claude’s voice cracked.

“Well, I felt it was obvious. With my Crest and all.”

Claude burst into laughter. 

“What… what was wrong about me talking about my lineage?” Linhardt continued blinking confusedly. 

“Oh, oh my friend.” Claude clapped Lin’s shoulder, “If only you  _ knew. _ ”

“Are you saying there’s something I’m missing about Flayn?”

“You don’t even know the  _ half _ of it.” his laughter evolved into howling.

“Any… any advice?” Linherdt asked meekly.

“Don’t remind Seteth of your Crest if you can help it.”

Linhardt stood up, “I don’t… fully understand why… but okay?”

Claude tried his best to keep it together until his friend left the room. Moments after the door closed, he allowed himself to let loose with his laughter a little bit more before getting up to share this news with Flayn. 

Thankfully, there weren’t many around the smaller woman as she stolled around the Cathedral. Which allowed Claude to run over, grab Flayn and started laughing.

“Claude! Claude! What if my father sees!” She hissed.

“I looked around, there was no one.” He rolled his eyes before continuing, “I have something I  _ need _ to tell you.”

“Put me down and then I shall be willing to hear you out.” She huffed. 

“Fine, you’re no fun.” He winked and stuck out his tongue as he helped her down and made sure she was steady. “Anyways, I just had the  _ funniest _ conversation with Linhardt.”

Flynn froze for a moment before replying, “Did he figure anything out?”

“No, no, don’t worry about that. If anything, he’s more confused than ever.” He chuckled. 

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head in confusion.

He wiped a tear from his eyes, “So, you know how much he loves talking about his Crest, right?”

“Yes. It’s wonderful to see my family line is still active.” She grinned. 

“Well, apparently  _ Seteth _ doesn’t enjoy his favorite conversation topic.”

Flayn’s hands flew up to her face, “Oh my goodness!” she blushed, “I forgot how much of a sore spot that was for Father. I didn’t tell him about my children until he met one of my descendants 200 years later here at the Monestary.”

“You are just so incredibly sneaky when you want to be.” He grabbed her face in his hands and held her there. 

“You pick up a few things when you live as long as I have.” She winked back at him.

He sighed, “Anyways, Linhardt came to me to ask for my ‘social expertise’ to understand why Seteth hates him so much.” He looked to the side awkwardly, “Apparently my love note to you was found by Seteth and reminded him that you’ve been married before.”

“And he’s taking his centuries old frustrations out on Linhardt?” She pouted, “That’s unacceptable. Lin’s his descendant as well!”

“Well, you might want to have a chat with him then. Poor Lin’s at his wit’s end.”

Flayn sighed, “Father’s are exhausting.”

“To be fair, he missed your first wedding.”

“There’s a reason it’s the only time I’ve been married in my life. Father’s been more attentive since.”

“I really am going to have to steal you away to Almyra, aren’t I?”

“Most likely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I had this quick thought and wrote it out asap! I just couldn't get the idea of Seteth being mad remembering that Flayn had had *children* which means that she *had sex*. Even if it's, like, 1000 years later. I know that she wasn't supposed to have had children or something, but it made me giggle to think about. So, she did now. And, well, you know how Lin cannot shut up about his Crest and all of that. So, Seteth gets big mad but tries not to show it.
> 
> I don't entirely ship Flayn and Claude, but their A+ support is when Claude realizes fully who Flayn and Seteth are, and I needed that for this situation, and so, they're having a shippy moment.
> 
> Please let me know how you're liking this!


End file.
